Baby Fat and Cooties
by Tangilass
Summary: Gibbs sat amazed at the two cootie talking people infront of him, the same two people that were highly skilled special agent and forensic scientist. He was also being ignored, he did not like that. just a fun little story


**Abby rolled over and smiled, finding herself in between the two men she loved the most in her life. The last two years had been a rollercoaster ride to say the least, with everything that had happened. Ari, her stalker, the Director, the team breaking up, and then getting back togeather, Tony coming into their relationship, and last but not least the birth of her daughter.**

**Abby was tired, she took time off when the baby was born, Gibbs had insisted and rather than make him upset, she did as told, and did not argue, that was over 5 months ago. Abby went back to work just two short weeks ago, the baby right with her, safely in her office, never out of sight, never in danger.. yet.**

**She had spent most of the night awake, Aubrey, their daughter, teething, it had to be teething, she had a slight fever and was just cranky all night. However now, she was tucked away on her daddies side of the bed, snuggled into his pillow, exactally where she wanted to be.**

**Slipping off of the bed, making sure not to wake daddy or baby or Tony, she quietly slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. Getting the temperature just right she stepped inside and let the hot water fall over her, soothing away the sleepiness that was threatening to take her over again, she needed to be awake, she had this nagging feeling that although it was Saturday and there was not a case st this moment, something was going to pop up and there would be a call and into work they would all have to go.**

**Awhile later she stepped out of the shower, drying off , she grabbed the scale and pulled it over from under the cabinet to step on. Step on it she did, and then right back off, then right back on, then off again and on again, she did this alot..**

**"ok, this can't be right, somethings wrong with this scale, same weight I was two days ago" she muttered to herself.**

**She put the scale back and moved out into the bedroom quietly, noting to herself that Tony was up, she could smell the coffee brewing and the smell of toast wafting through the house. Her belly growled, as she stepped infront of the mirror naked and looked at herself.**

**Her hands ran over her belly softly, a pudge still there from Aubrey, she couldn't figure out why, she had been exercising, going for her morning runs, EVERY morning, she even tried not eating the last couple days, since she wasn't nursing anymore. Aubrey seemed to take to the bottle more than her Breasts and when she was frustrated because the nursing was going downhill, Gibbs had assured her that the bottle wasn't a bad thing, it took awhile but Abby came around to it, with some help from Gibbs.**

**She turned to the side and watched her reflection in the mirror, her lips pursed.**

**"its got to be broken"**

**Tony stood leaning against the door frame, nothing on but a pair of boxers, steaming cup of coffee in his hand, his hair tossed from sleep. He had been watching her the last few minutes, marveling at just how beautiful she really was, the glow that she had, the glow that had never left her even after she gave birth. His smile grew bigger as she turned to her side, she was beautiful, hell they were both beautiful, Abby, Gibbs, both of them were beautiful, it made him wonder sometimes just exactally what he was doing with them both. What they saw in him to be exact.**

**Her muttered words brought him out of his thoughts and he pushed himself off the door frame moving to her.**

**"Whats broke?" he asked kissing her softly.**

**She looked at him in the mirror, kissed him back and smiled a little, turning to look again at herself, carefully.**

**"The scale" she said simply**

**Tony grinned "Well then toss it, get a new one, OH! shopping trip!, YAY!"**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Tony, the baby jsut got to sleep a couple hours ago, no waking her up, and certinally not Gibbs, remember what he said would happen the next time he was woken up for no good reason at all?"**

**Abby hushed at him and Tony nodded covering his mouth.**

**"Gotcha, sorry, but yay shopping trip" he grinned again**

**Abby smiled "shopping trip could be nice, since I've still not gotten back to being in my normal clothing and my wordrobe consists of your tee's and Gibbs shirts and a couple pairs of boxers that wont fall off, the rest is maternity, and I am way tired of wearing the maternity stuff."**

**Tony raised a brow, eyeing her**

**"Baby, you look beautiful, perfect even"**

**He took her into his arms and kissed her softly, fingers running through her still damp hair. She kissed him back and snorted, pulling out of his arms.**

**"12 pounds overweight Tony, that is NOT happening, not happening at all, still carrying baby fat, its not fair."**

**She turned back to the mirror and his brow went up again.**

**"I so know I am NOT hearing this" his tone changed, a bit rougher than normally, he hated nothing more that hearing women bitch about their weight when they certinally did not need to, and Abby DID NOT need to.**

**Abby turned to look at him and when her mouth opened to speak, the baby started to whine and stir, she moved over to the bed and picked her up carefully.**

**"Not hearing what?, that I am 12 pounds overweight?.. supposed to be 123lbs Tony, not 135lbs, so yes you just heard what I said."**

**She cooed to Aubrey, who started to coo right back. **

**"ohhhh right, why didn't I see my size of a house girlfriend?, my bad" His eyes rolled with the sarcasm.**

**Abby rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby in her arms.**

**"Its a guy thing Butterfly,they don't understand, you will learn this when you get older, things light weight , guys don't understand"**

**Tony stiffled a growl.**

**"I understand that you are crazy. You have this gorgeous body and here you are.. whinning about 12 little pounds. Kinda upsets me, babe"**

**Abby's head snapped up and she stood up.**

**"I am not whinning, and it is 12 lbs that I am not supposed to have, thank you very much, Tony"**

**She walked out the bedroom door towards the nursery, and the ear thermometer, to check Aubrey's tremperature from teething. Tony followed her, more than a little upset that she was worried about her weight, she had no reason to be worried.**

**"Sooooooo, 12lbs, not the end of the damn world, and kinda dumb to worry about when you think about all the others things we deal with everyday"**

**Abby's eyes narrowed**

**"And thank you, now I am dumb" she was a bit hurt, and her tone showed it.**

**She finished with the thermometer and looked at the reading.**

**"No fever, but you still feel warm to me butterfly, maybe you are teething?" **

**She stuck a clean finger gently into her mouth, feeling around, her smile grew.**

**"AHA!, you are getting a tooth!, you poor little butterfly"**

**She kissed her head, handed her over to Tony and hurried to the nursery bathroom for the baby oragell. when she came back out she had to smile as Tony was standing at the window with the baby, snuggling her. She moved to them and smiled, putting some oragel on her finger and rubbing Aubreys gums with it.**

**"Teeth"**

**she smiled up at Tony.**

**"Gotta have em', all the better eat and gain 12lbs with." his sarcastic quip was not lost on Abby and she growled at him. He knew it was a smart ass remark, but this, this whole weight thing, he couldn't not say it, it was just one of those things.**

**Her eyes narrowed at him and she growled again.**

**"Bite Me!"**

**She left Tony with the baby and walked out, heading back to their bedroom, to get dressed, since she was still naked.**

**Gibbs woke up to hearing 'bite me' and his eyes rolled as he sat up, looking at the clock on the bedside table. He noted Abby, not happy**

**"Problems Abbs?'**

**It was more of a statement, than an actual question, he KNEW there was a problem, he was woken up by said problem. Abby shook her head agressively.**

**"No, Tony is just being a dick"**

**she paused, realizing she said that outloud, and to Gibbs, then shrugged, she wasn't in the mood and she just didn't care what he thought right now, ok so that was wrong, yes she did care, but she was just to upset to think about it clearly right now. She grabbed her sports bra and pulled it on, next a pair of boxers from her drawer, when Tony walked back in sanns baby.**

**"Abby is being a drama queen"**

**Abby turned and glared.**

**"BITE ME!"**

**She yelled, oh yes she yelled at him and pulled a tee-shirt on, then realizing it was one of Tony's, she took it right back off and threw it at him, grabbed one of Gibbs and pulled it on with a pair of shorts.**

**"yea, well, bite me back!"**

**Gibbs brows rose, watching the display infront of him**

**"Did that voodoo woman from a couple cases back put a hex on us and now we all think were 10?" Gibbs asked calmly.**

**Abby growled at Tony again and threw her shoe, it bounced off his arm, then she went to retreive it, and finish putting it on**

**"I sware you are such a..a..a"**

**she growled again as Tony owed from the shoe that just left an indent on his shoulder.**

**"I know you are but what am I?" he taunted, no one ever said tony DiNozzo was perfectly mature ALL the time.**

**"Mean! a mean mean boy!, thats what you are Tony! and you have boy germs!!!"**

**She yelled as she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, Tony stomping right over after her. Abby, sometimes left the maturity back at the office.**

**"Yeah!, welllll your the cootie queen! so there!" he snapped back.**

**Gibbs shook his head.**

**"Did I say 10?, I ment 5"**

**Abby growled and opened up the door, pushing Tony out of the way.**

**"Jerk!, BIG JERK!, and I do not have cooties either!"**

**Tony tapped her hair as she went by**

**"Then whats that right there?!, huh?, big ol'nasty cootie!"**

**Gibbs sat amazed at the two cootie talking people infront of him, the same two people that were highly skilled special agent and forensic scientist. He was also being ignored, he did not like that.**

**Abbys hands went to her hips and she glared so hard that if it could have she would have struck him down dead with a look.**

**"You touch me again and I will bite you and it WILL hurt!!"**

**she stomped on his foot hard, very hard**

**"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**Tony grabbed his foot and hopped around as he pulled her, as he called it, cootied hair.**

**Abby bit him and bit him hard and then stomped on his foot again**

**"I SO TOLD YOU BUT NOOOO YOU NEVER LISTEN!, CREEPY GERM INFESTED BOY!" she was pissed and worked up as she screamed at Tony, while he held his foot. Abby stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.**

**And that just about did it for Gibbs, he got up, pulling some boxers on**

**"ABBY BACK HER NOW!!, Tony over here, mouth closed!"**

**Abby stopped at the top of the stairs, she had heard him, and she knew he was more than a little mad at them. Still she stood there for a good 5 minutes debateing to herself about going back or not. Her sane side won out, she knew it would be worse if she did not go back at all, or he had to come get her.**

**Abby moved slowly to the bedroom door and opened it, stepping inside, she crossed her arms and glared at Tony.**

**Gibbs looked at her, his brow raising at the display infront of him.**

**"In that cornor now, any arguing and it WILL be double" His tone gravely as he pointed to the cornor by the dresser.**

**"You" He turned and looked at Tony**

**"That cornor, any arguing, any talking and it is double!"**

**Abby's arms dropped to her side as she heard him**

**"That is so not fair Gibbs!, he started it!"**

**She yelled, yes she did, but she went to the cornor and stood there, her brain was lost somewhere, or it sure as hell would have stopped her mouth from yelling at him.**

**"And we have double for the sexy scientist" Gibbs shook his head, he knew that she was wound right up, he could almost feel it.**

**Tony turned from his cornor and looked at her**

**"HA!.. Big ol' bucket of HA!"**

**Jethro's brow raised, wondering when he had lost control..**

**"And now we have double for the prepubesent special agent"**

**Abby smiled smugly at the wall paint upon hearing Gibbs. She then straightened up feeling him behind her and closed her eyes, holding her breath. Gibbs stood there for what seemed like a million years, then slowly after he was satisfied that she knew he ment business, he moved to Tony.**

**Tony tensed up, he knew that Jethro was behind him, he knew that the boss was not impressed, he also knew that they had woke him up without good reason. They were toast.**

**It was a long time, eternity so Tony thought when Gibbs finally spoke.**

**"I do not know what started this, but I am about to end it. Both of you loose the shorts and get over the bed, facing each other, NOW"**

**Abby turned around, sniffleing, and moved to the bed.**

**"He started it Gibbs, by being a jerk and calling me dumb"**

**She almost growled out but decided that it may not be a good thing, instead she kicked out of her shoes and her shorts and panties and bent over the bed.**

**"She was whinning about how fat she was, boss!"**

**Tony too moved to the bed on the opposite side and lowered his boxers, bending over.**

**"Am I talking to myself here?.. NO TALKING!"**

**Gibbs, shaking his head moved to the closet, pulling out the trunk of toys that lay within. He then removed the warming lotion and the large paddle. He moved to Tony, starting with him.**

**"This is warming lotion, its gonna make this spanking burn ALL day, which is what I want, acting like a couple spoiled brats."**

**He covered Tony's ass good and then moved to Abby doing the same. Abby winced feeling the lotion going on, and Tony looked up watching her, he knew this was gonna be a bad one.**

**"Ladies first, count"**

**Gibbs Stepped back behind her and raised the paddle bringing it down hard. Abby gasped out but she managed to count, not missing one, even when Gibbs started talking.**

**"You WILL behave like an adult!, you are a mother, the mother in this house!."**

**Not missing a beat, or spank as the case may be, he moved to Tony and started, expecting him to count also and not have to be told.**

**"you WILL behave like the man you are and NOT the 12 year old you like to be"**

**The paddle came down hard, Tony bit his lip and counted, gasping out just as he moved back to Abby**

**""NO BITING!"**

**He moved back to Tony**

**"NO HAIR PULLING!"**

**By the time Gibbs was done, counting was a thing of the past, Abby was a sobbing mess , Tony was right their with her, and both were very sorry for waking Jethro up.**

**Moving to the chair, Gibbs sat, paddle laying in his lap, he looked at them both.**

**"Look at each other, go on, look.. now ask yourselves if that hot ass was worth it, go on look"**

**Tony looked up at Abby, wiping his nose, his ass onfire, he officially hated warming lotion now, man was the boss pissed. Abby looked up at Tony, crying, sobbing, Gibbs was mad that was for sure, she dosen't think she had ever seen him so mad before, not since that time she had gone off to chase a lead and almost got killed.**

**Gibbs sat watching them, silently for a few minutes before speaking.**

**"I think apologies are in order, to each other"**

**Abby sunk down to her knees at the side of the bed finally, making sure her ass wasn't touching anything.**

**"s..s..sorry T..Tony" she managed to finally get it out through sobbs. Tony sniffled, feeling bad and wanting to just hold her, she looked so little like that**

**"Sorry, Abbs" he stayed right where he was.**

**Gibbs stood.**

**"Now thats what I like hearing"**

**He moved to Tony pulling him up by his arm, kissing him hard. Tony smiled and gladly returned the kiss, through a sniffle, then the both of them looked over at Abby and Gibbs made a motion with his head, tony nodded to him. The moved to their little goth girl, Gibbs pick her up and Tony moved the blankets so they could all get back into bed.**

**"Abbs, its over baby, your forgiven"**

**"Yea Abbs, I don't even care that I have teeth marks on my arm anymore"**

**Abby sniffled and chuckled at the same time causing her to cough**

**"your a dork Tony"**

**Gibbs smiled , catching her pouty lips with his, he kissed her hard as Tony pulled the blankets up over the three of them. Abby snuggled inbetween them both.**

**"Love you both, Tony I'm really sorry" she looked up at him**

**Tony smiled "Me to Abbs, and I don't think your dumb, thats not what I had ment"**

**She smiled "I still think your creepy for a boy"**

**Gibbs burst into laughter at the look on Tony's face, Abby giggled, reaching over and grabbing a tissue from the table beside the bed.**

**"I love you both, But if you ever wake me up again fighting like that, you will both need new asses, got it?"**

**Gibbs brow raised**

**"Got it boss" Tony smiled**

**"Got it" Abby giggled sniffled, shifting herself so her ass wasn't touching anything**

**"Aubrey got a tooth, almost, a cornor through"**

**Gibbs smiled big**

**"thats my girl!"**

**He kissed his goth girl hard, calloused hands moving over her gently, Tony slipped off the bed , closed the curtins and shut off the lights, slipping back into bed, Giddy with the prospect of making love to his Boss and his Abby.**


End file.
